Don't mess with time
by unofficial potterhead
Summary: It's a time travel fanfic... It's kind of common but I would like to experiment with it... New generation meets their teenager parents and it's fun... Will they get back to their own time... Or will they get stuck somewhere else... Set in harry's sixth year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

Christmas was as quite as it could be at the burrow with so many kids and an explosion every now and then thanks to James and Fred. But this time there was a new member at burrow Scorpius Malfoy. He was a good kid everyone had realized it soon enough after they met. There was an argument going on between Teddy and Harry about the care of kids while adults enjoy.

"You always used to babysit James, Al, and Lily so what if a bit more kids added to that?" asked Harry

"'A bit' seriously, you know James is as difficult to handle when he is alone with Fred and Louis they would just blow up the house, let's just say if I even managed to control them what about others?" asked Teddy

"You just make sure those three are well behaved leave the rest to Vic," said harry he knew he had won the fight "You know we don't play quidditch daily, please"

"Don't worry uncle Harry we will make sure everything will be fine," said Victoire coming from the backyard and standing beside Teddy.

"You make sure everything is fine and I will help James in planning some new prank," said Teddy glaring at Victoire

"Ted come on cut the slack she is here to help you and Vic you are definitely my favorite niece, good luck," said Harry exiting knowing the two are more than capable of handling everything.

"He knows I don't want to talk to you" muttered Teddy

"He is not the only one and my dad is furious about it," said Victoire

"I doubt he is happy about it"

"No one is… you know I never left to hurt you"

"That doesn't mean I miss you any less"

"I left for work ted and you have to understand that"

"I do"

"No you don't, I feel the same way when you are on your stupid Auror missions I never stop you from work then why do you?"

"There is a difference someone from the family or someone we are close to is always there with me or at least have the full information about what I do, but you are alone I worry about you"

"So do I, but we can't always be there with each other we have to learn to live by ourselves sometime and I will get a job here before marriage"

"Yeah"

"Then stop pouting"

"Fine but if your hurt even a bit I will be there and don't you dare say no, you were at hospital for a week and you didn't even let us know"

"I'm sorry. Merlin! You will be the first one to know if anything happens ok" said Vic laughing and hugging Ted after 3 months

"Let's get over with babysitting teenagers" mumbled Teddy

"Will have to see how James reacts to us babysitting him"

Before teddy could reply they saw Lily running towards them which meant trouble.

"James and Fred... are planning something," said Lily gasping as she was out of breath due to running.

"Lead the way," said Victoire calmly but she was just acting calm but she was way too worried to find what James and Fred were planning because they always end in a disaster.

James, Fred, and Louis were kind of new marauders they were sitting in Bill's old room. They don't come to burrow usually but whenever they do it kinda becomes their room.

James was holding a red colored book with a beautiful border named "Find a spell you want" but the only problem was it was blank.

"It's no fun," said Fred

"I think we need to think of a spell," said James

"We have been doing it for last ten minutes and I have no what so ever intention of spending the whole break how to work this book?" snapped Louis

"Firstly dad would never have it in his office if it was nothing and I doubt he will check soon," said James

"A blank book is not worth so much trouble so put it back in place at the next chance you get or you will be grounded for whole summer," said Fred

"What's wrong with you?" asked Louis

"Nothing. I just wish at least I could meet uncle Fred for once… we have always heard how they were together I want to see that for myself" said Fred

"I wish I could dad as a teenager to you know I have heard so much about it the stuff they did at Hogwarts was so cool," said James

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Louis

The moment when they realized what Louis was seeing their own eyes looked like they would pop any minute. There was an incantation in the book and it could be the spell.

"Wanna try?" asked Fred

The moment James finished the incantation the door opened and with a blinding light, everything went blank.

Dominique and lucy were discussing their shopping plans in Ginny's old room while molly was studying and with a binding light, everything went blank.

Hugo and Scorpius were playing chess in Ron's old and needless to say Scorpius was losing room while Albus was polishing his broom and Rose was reading a book.

"Hey bookworm, mind helping me with my homework," asked Scorpius

"Go to hell" replied Rose

"Scorp will you please continue your fight later" pleaded Albus before Scorpius could retort.

"Alright…" Scorpius was cut off mid sentence due to blinding light and everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 1996

The morning was nothing different than any other. Everyone was busy in their conversations while having breakfast. It was a peaceful day until they heard someone yelling... so much for a peaceful day.

"What the hell did you do?" came a girl's voice.

Everyone rushed upstairs wands drawn before they could reach Bill's room where the voices were coming from they heard voices from Ginny's room. When they opened the door there were three girls, one of them looked a lot like Bill and other two were looked quite familiar but at the moment harry couldn't place where he had seen them.

Before anyone could question them a group of teenagers was coming downstairs lead turquoise hair color boy and a blond girl who looked a lot like Fleur and some kids in which many of them looked like mini versions of them.

"What the hell did you do?" yelled Victoire

"Tried a spell from this book," said James pointing at where the book was but now there was nothing.

"There is no book," said Teddy

"Yeah we can see that," said Fred

"Don't try and play smart, what did you three do?" asked Victoire before they could reply Rose came and saved them from replying.

"What happened Vic?" asked Rose coming with Al, Scorpius, and Hugo.

"We don't know, I don't think much happened. I don't think the spell worked as there is no destruction" said Victoire

"But something must have happened," said Scorpius

"Something happened but for now let's find others," said Teddy while dragging Victoire with him as she was still shooting daggers at James, Fred, and Louis.

When they came downstairs they froze where they were standing. They were younger versions of the people they knew in future but also one of them was supposed to dead. This could only mean one thing they time traveled. Teddy's chain of thoughts was broken as Molly, Dominique and Lucy came running towards them.

"Ted what's going on?" asked Dominique

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Weasley who looked a lot younger

"I'm sorry" muttered James

"You are sorry do you have any idea what you have done your in so much trouble the moment your parents find out what mess you have gotten us into!" yelled Victoire ignoring her grandfather.

"I guess they just did Vic," said Louis looking towards the young Bill and Fleur afraid that his parents might start yelling any minute with Victoire.

"Answer us, Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" asked Bill but he didn't have any scars. He was quite handsome without those scars but they were accustomed to seeing him with those scars. It was weird to see him without those scars.

"Could you please lower your wands and we will explain everything," said Teddy as calmly as possible. It took all his power to remain calm and not kill James, Fred, and Louis.

"Why do you think we would risk that? You could be death eaters" said young Fred or George

"Who are you?" asked FredII

"Fred Weasley, Who are you?" retorted FredI

"Fred Weasley" replied FredII. At the same moment, Teddy stamped Fred's foot while shooting death glares at him.

"He is kidding. How about we just leave? There would be no harm done" said Teddy

"And go where? This is the safest place we know" said Victoire

"If we stay here we are going to say something stupid and whole timeline will be destroyed, you know that," said Teddy

"There they go again" muttered Louis

"They have already seen us and there is a war going on out there and if we have to find a way get back these are the only people who can help us," said Victoire

"Go back where?" asked Mrs. Weasley still wand raised

"Future," said Lily

"Nice one now where are you planning to go?" asked teenage Ron

"We have to get back to the future, dad," said Hugo stressing on the word dad, at this Ron looked he would pass out any minute and Teddy was shooting daggers at Hugo.

"How do we know your not imposters?" asked Bill

"What year is this?" asked Rose

"1996" replied Bill

"You fool you brought us 24 years in past" yelled Dominique

"We can tell them about the prophecy they should know about it by now" suggested Molly

"As much as I don't like the idea of us staying here, looks like we have no option so just let's get over with it," said Teddy

"But it was destroyed at ministry," said Mr. Weasley

"Actually dumbledore knew about the prophecy so he told Harry and he told me and Hermione," said Ron snapping out of his thoughts

"Just a minute if you are from future, Why didn't you recognize me?" asked FredI

"Actually uncle George doesn't have an ear in future so we can tell the difference," said Victoire before anyone could tell he was dead in future

"Can I say the prophecy?" asked Albus

"Go ahead," said teddy

 ** _"The one with power to vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have thrice defeated him, born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while survives"_** said Albus everyone from the past looked horrified after hearing the prophecy.

"Yeah that is the one," said Harry after recovering from the shock that someone else knew about the prophecy.

"Is you-know-who dead in future?" asked Mrs. Weasley lowering her wand but others looked hesitant.

"Voldemort has been dead for a long time now and can you please lower your wands?" asked Scorpius speaking for the first time after they realized where they were. Surprisingly everyone did lower their wands.

"Come on let's go downstairs, you could introduce yourselves," said Mrs. Weasley

"Could you get Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger before we start off with introductions," asked Victoire while Teddy looked at her like she had one mad.

"Sure, come on Bill," said Mr. Weasley dragging Bill with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introductions

Teddy stayed back with Vic and cast a silencing charm so they could talk privately.

"What are you doing? Why did you call mum and dad?" asked Teddy

"You seriously aren't telling me you don't want to meet them" retroted Vic daring him to deny his feelings.

"I don't know how to react when I see them, what if they hate me? And I don't know how badly we are harming the time line" said Teddy getting more tensed every passing minute.

"Ted you don't get the opportunity to see your dead parents everyday, you parents will love you I'm sure about it and for the time line I don't think we can harm it anymore nearly everyone from the past has seen us three more people wouldn't do much more harm" said Vic trying to clam Teddy by holding his hand and by the looks of it was working.

"I don't know... I just can't get myself to accept it... Just when I came to terms with the fact that I won't see my parents ever I get the chance to meet them... Yesterday was perfectly normal hell just a few hours back everything was normal and now everything is complicated" said Teddy tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Do you really think that Potter-Weasley was ever normal?" asked Vic trying to lighten the mood and she could even see ghostly smile in his face so she continued "Remember what uncle Harry said everything happens for a reason we just have to make the best of it no matter how bad it is and we are here with our family we will be together no matter how worse the situation gets. Now come on let's go downstairs" said Vic wiping tears of his face while Teddy canceled the silencing charm and they went downstairs.

Harry already had enough on his mind with Draco Malfoy and Voldermort, while the future kids were just like icing on the cake. While turquoise haired boy and blond girl who looked a lot like Fleur made their way downstairs. The turquoise haired boy looked like he had just cried but trying hard not to show it but failing miserably.

"So you guys home for Christmas holidays?" asked mini Harry

"Yeah" replied Ron in a duh tone

"What year are you guys from?" asked fred

"2020" replied mini Hermione still annoyed with the boy next to her who resembled James.

"Chill girl they were just trying to have some fun" said George and if the girl was anything like Hermione then he would be hexed.

"I don't think you would say the same thing in future" said the brown eyed girl she looked a lot familiar but couldn't place her.

"Why do I turn boring in the future?" asked George horrified at the idea

"No it's just that you are scared of your wife?" said the boy who looked more like twins.

"Cookies" said Mrs. Weasley emerging from the kitchen with Fleur and saving George from replying.

All the kids from future ran towards Mrs. Weasley taking cookies and thanking their grandma like they have been doing it for years and probably they were. While Mrs. Weasley looked overwhelmed at the idea of having so many grandkids.

Mr. Weasley and Bill enter with Remus, Tonks and Hermione.

"What's going on? asked Remus seeing so many new kids around.

"They claim to be here from future" said Fred

"And you believe them?" asked Hermione looking annoyed that they would just trust anyone without thinking.

"They know the prophecy" said Ron

"What prophecy?" asked Tonks while Hermione looked to stunned to say anything.

Harry explained them about how Dumbledore knew about the prophecy and told them about the prophecy while Remus looked outraged about the fact that Dumbledore had hidden such important information from them.

"You are a metamorphmagus" said Tonks looking at turquoise haired boy while catching everyone off gaurd.

"Ya..yeah" he replied looking uncomfortable by all the attention he was getting.

"You could change the whole future by just being here you know that right" said Hermione changing the topic and still looking as furious as the bushy haired girl.

"Yeah we do, but we didn't time travel on purpose...may be some of us did" said the blond haired girl glaring at theb boy who looked so much like Harry except his eyes were chocolate brown.

"And I apologized" said the boy annoyed that everyone was blaming him.

"Let's start with introductions" said saving him her from the blond veela looking girl.

"Who will go first? " asked Mr. Weasley

The boy whom everyone was blaming came forward.

"I'm James Potter, fifth year, obviously Griffindor and my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter"

"Didn't see that one coming" said George while Harry and Ginny were to stunned to say anything.

Harry had feelings for Ginny from beginning of the year but didn't knew things would turn out if he said something. The most surprising thing was that Ron kill him and he approved of them because they couldn't be married without Ron's approval.

"But Ginny is dating Dean, aren't you?" asked Ron.

She just nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"And she is going to break up with him soon and then date dad insted" said James

Now Harry knew how Ron felt when mini Ron called him dad. It was as if he was proud to see his son but scared at the same moment that he wouldn't be a good dad. When he saw Ginny she was blushing and looked so cute with the blush.

"I'am Fred Weasley you already know that, fifth year, griffindor and my parents are George and Angelina Weasley"

"She married George?" asked FredI looking shocked.

"Ya" replied FredII looking uncomfortable which was odd considering his personality, but he wasn't the only one who looked uncomfortable everyone from the future looked pretty tensed up.

"Then whom do I marry?" asked FredI, catching everyone from the future off guard.

"You marry aunt Alica and have a son named George you are in paris at the moment that is why he is not here" said the turquoise haired boy while everyone from the future looked relived fred looked a bit sad.

"I'am Rose Weasley, third year, griffindor and my parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley" said Rose trying to change the subject. Which atleast worked for Ron and Hermione.

"When do they start dating? " asked Ginny thankful for the distraction.

"The one that was supposed to be their seventh year" said Rose while George handed over some coins to Fred.

"You were betting on us" stated Hermione outraged.

"What do you mean by supposed be our seventh year?" asked Harry not letting the argument begin.

"We will explain that later" said the blond haired girl, "Anyway I'am Victiore Weasley and work as a curse breaker just like my dad, my parents are Bill and Fleur weasley"

"Dominique weasley, seventh year, Ravenclaw and my parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley"

"Weasley in Ravenclaw" said Fred and George together.

"Yes do you have a problem with my house?" asked Dom daring them to challenge her.

"No" they replied not risking to mess with a weasley-veela temper, while Bill indicated others to continue.

"Louis weasley, fifth year, Griffindor and my parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley"

"Please tell me you are my last one" said Bill making everyone laugh.

"Yeah I'am your youngest" said Louis

"Then definitely my favorite" said Bill in a teasing tone.

"Hey! But you always said I'am your favorite" said Vic in a bit hurt tone.

"Of course you three are my favorites I can't choose between anyone of you" said Bill hugging Vic while Louis and Dom shared a looked and took of towards Bill and Vic and hugged them while catching them off gaurd and four of the fall down laughing with everyone.

"I think it's safe to say we are one hell of a happy family in future" said Mrs. Weasley

"You got that right grandma" said FredII helping Louis get up while Fleur helped Bill and the turquoise haired boy helped Vic and James hlped Dom.

"You are engaged" said Bill looking at the ring in Vic's hand.

"Ooh iz the lukky guy?" aked Fleur exited while Bill looked protective of his daughter.

"Teddy" replied Vic pointing towards the turquoise haired boy.

"Come on let's countinue" said Remus trying to get everyone focused on task at hand while teddy looked at him admiringly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Introductions-II

"Molly Weasley, sixth year, Ravenclaw and my parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley"

"Percy comes back" said Mrs. weasley tear eyed

"When does that idiot come back?" asked Fred

"Watch it that's my dad you are talking about" snapped MollyII

"Woha, girl chill I bet my brother wouldn't mind me calling him an idiot if he is back" said Fred raising his hands in surrender.

"No he wouldn't" muttered MollyII too low for anyone to hear.

"Actually he wouldn't, though he comes back to fight with us so show him some respect" said Victiore

"Fine, looks like we are a bit to much protective of our family in future" said FredI

"You got that right if anyone messes with anyone of us they mess with whole Potter-Weasley-Lupin clan" said James

"Lupin?" asked Remus shocked.

"You will know soon" replied James reminding Remus about his namesake.

"Anyway I'am Roxanne Weasley, sixth year, griffindor and my parents are George and Angelina Weasley"

"Lucy Weasley, fourth year, griffindor and my parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley"

"Hugo Weasley, first year, griffindor and my parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley"

"Lily Potter, first year, Griffindor and-"

"Your parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley" said Fred and George together at this both Harry and Ginny blushed.

"No. Mommy's name is Ginny Potter" said Lily at this everyone burst out laughing and Ginny turned even a deeper shade of if that was possible.

"Ok. What are you three waiting for?" aked Bill as the remaining three looked reluctant to speak.

"Nothing. I'am Teddy Lupin, I work as a work as a auror and my parents are Remus and Nymphadora Lupin...I guess that is it" said Teddy and he looked so nervous that he would pass out any minute.

"I knew it, so when do we get married?" asked Tonks as cheerful as always.

"Next year" replied Teddy and smiling genuinely for the first time since they got here glad that atleast one of his parent was happy that he existed.

"You... my... Are you a werewolf?" asked Remus

"No. But I get a bit cranky on full moon" said Teddy

"A BIT?" yelled James

"It's not my fault that you planned that sick joke on full moon" retorted Teddy

"Come on. It was a harmless joke" said Louis calmly

"HARMLESS... I wasn't able to use my hand for the whole day and I wasn't able to get my paperwork done that day" sanpped Teddy

"It was uncle Ron's experiment and he explained it to uncle Harry so what's the problem?" asked FredII

"My problem is that I had to stay to finish the work next day and couldn't meet Vic when she was here" said Teddy

"Wait a minute, why did Ron had to explain me about you not doing work?" asked Harry

"Because you are the head of the auror department" said James in a duh tone

"Wow, so I guess he is more workaholic than Percy" said George but regretted it as soon he saw MollyII expression.

"Dad works a lot but he always has time for us" said mini Harry

"You didn't introduce yourself yet" said Tonks

"I... Come on guys back me up on this they gonna be mad at us as soon as we introduce ourselves" said mini Harry referring to him and the blond boy.

"Wrong they are gonna be mad at you and kill me" said blond boy

"When they introduce themselves no one can judge them get that Al is family" said Rose pointing towards mini Harry "and Scorp is our friend" pointing towards the blond boy. Everyone agreed to it.

Before they could introduce themselves Dumbledore and Snape came through the floo.

"Who invited them?" asked Vic

"I did as I didn't trust you, sorry" replied Bill looking apologetic.

"We understand" said Teddy though in reality he didn't know how he felt about them as they played quite important roles in war and even a simple mistake from the could cost them their future.

"So you claim to be from future" said Dumbledore calmly as always while everyone from the future looked like they had seen ghost.

"Um... Yes sir, and we were actually hoping that you would help us to get back to our time" said Teddy

"I'am afraid there is no way discovered yet to get to future" said Dumbledore "but I would like you all to introduce yourself"

"Sure" said Teddy and everyone introduced themselves again but this time without interruptions and now all eyes were on Al and Scorp.

"Fine. Albus potter, third year and my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter"

"What about your full name and house brother" said James

"James" said Rose in a warning tone.

"No let it be Rose and I'am not ashamed to admit it" said Al while everyone past looked in confusion " my full name is Albus Severus Potter and I'am Slytherin"

There was silence in the room and Snape face was worth a million galleons.

"What's wrong with both of you why in the world would you name your kid after professor Snape?" asked Ron keeping himself from saying anything inappropriate in front of his parents.

"I d-don't know" stuttered Harry not know what to say he named his son after someone he hated so much and he ended up in Slytherin. Maybe his son hated him for doing so but he didn't looked like he was angry with him. It was a miracle that he didn't pass out from the stress.

"You said he was the bravest man you ever knew" said Albus which didn't help the matter even the slightest. Though no one observed Dumbledore smiling knowingly. And Snape didn't utter a word and he looked to shocked to say anything.

"Work stress must be getting to you harry" said George while Harry mouthed 'sorry' to Albus.

"I thought you agreed to Rose when she said you not to judge and you have nothing to apologize for dad" snapped Albus "and Severus Snape fought for us without him none of us would be here hell none of you would be here, so I would suggest no of you dare insult him"

To say everyone was surprised would be a understatement and Snape looked so pale like he would pass out any minute.

"I think I should introduce myself... Scorpius Malfoy, third year, Slytherin and my parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy"

This time there was silence full of shock and no one dare say a word after Albus little outburst.

"You know what I did?" asked Snape after the shock started to wear off.

"Yeah we know what you did and what you are going to do, we are from the future" said Scorpius

"You said you would never say him anything" said Snape to Dumbledore

"He never did it was you infact you showed dad" said Albus before Dumbledore could reply him and Snape looked even more horrified at the thought itself.

"I would never" said Snape

"You had to due to circumstances" said Teddy

"Oh" said Snape understanding what he was saying.

"Sir are you sure there is no way we could get back" asked Victiore hoping for a different answer.

"No. All we could do is wait for anyone from future to contact us" said Dumbledore "and I would like to know how you got here?"

Then they explained how due to James foolishness they ended up in past.

"So you don'thave the book now?" asked Dumbledore to James

"No" replied James

"Maybe I could have done something with the book but I can't do anything without it, anyway I have to leave now and get some work done and notify me when you hear from someone in future" said Dumbledore

Everyone said their farewell as they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: As the time flies by

After Dumbledore and Snape left George and Fred started firing questions about future.

"How is the shop doing in future?"

"Are we better than zonkos?"

"Who is your favorite uncle?"

"How come you are different houses?"

"Are we really going on about houses still?" asked Dom irritated that their uncles are still not liking them in different houses.

"Relax Dom it will take time for them to get used to it, we are in a different time zone," said Roxy

"Are you saying we don't have problem with your houses in future?" asked Harry

"No even a bit" replied Hugo

"So what is future like?" asked Ron

"Sorry we can't give much information about you all," said Vic "but we can tell you about ourselves"

"I would love to hear about my grandkids," said Mrs. Weasley happily

That's when all the chaos started once again all the kids started speaking at once just like they would do when they were little. While Teddy slipped away just like old times thinking about everything that has happened in a matter of hours. It was such a pleasant morning Vic was home and this wasn't in his plans for Christmas. He felt someone following him, as usual, he expected it to be Harry.

"Harry, why is this Christmas so messed up?" asked Teddy without turning back.

"I don't know but why do you look so stressed out?" asked Remus much to Teddy's surprise.

"Da-d," said Teddy for the first time it felt so surreal "because it is my fault they are here, Harry just asked me to watch over them for few hours and we end up in between a war. He would be so disappointed in me"

"As far as I know harry he wouldn't be disappointed in you, he would appreciate that you kept them safe when you were here. And if James is anything like his grandfather then be happy you didn't encounter any death eater. So… are you close to Harry in future?" asked Remus curiosity getting better of him.

"Yeah, he is my godfather and the best thanks for choosing him," said Teddy happy that he was finally talking to his dad.

"Your welcome but could you tell me that in future cause I wouldn't be able to remember it then," said Remus catching teddy off guard.

"Will think about it," said Teddy not liking the idea of lying to Remus.

"What are you two doing out here? You know it's not safe" said Tonks in a motherly way which made Teddy chuckle.

"Relax mom dad is the best defense professor out there and I'm an Auror we can take care of ourselves," said Teddy, Tonks was caught off guard but Teddy calling her mum but recovered from the shock soon enough and smiled at him.

"Is future a safe place?" asked Tonks

"Yeah, but I guess not safe enough considering we just traveled time," said Teddy.

"It's fine we are here to help you, everything thing will be fine just give it a while," said Remus not liking that his son was upset.

"I hope…" started Teddy but never got to complete his sentence as there was a loud crashing noise in the house, at this the three of them rushed back only to find the walls of the changing colors continuously.

"Really guys you brought WWW here," said Vic with disbelief while with a wave of wand Teddy made the house look normal.

"Come you can't blame us they are fun," said James

"Come on it was just paintball," said Louis

"You mean Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," said George

"Yeah you could say they are quite popular," said Teddy

"Wicked," said FredI and George together

"What more products do you three have hidden there?" asked Rose

"Nothing" FredII answered which of course no one believed, and with a swish of a wand," Dom got a heap full of WWW products.

"What the hell were you three thinking bringing all this stuff to the burrow!?" roared Vic

"Fun" only Louis was brave or dumb enough to answer that and if possible Vic's anger multiplied by ten times.

"Damn we should have gotten the anti-summoning bag" muttered James thinking no one was hearing but he wasn't lucky enough as Albus heard.

"So that you could blow up the burrow by using your idiotic ideas," asked Albus raising an eyebrow challenging him.

"At least I make someone smile, unlike you," said James

"Really by breaking a thousand rules and embarrassing others"

"Don't act as if you are innocent you have broken enough amount of rules yourself"

"I had a reason to even you know me well enough that I wouldn't do that if I didn't have to"

"I wish mom or dad would say something to stop them," said Lily quietly beside Teddy.

"Alright enough you two break it up now if we let you go on it would never end," said Teddy breaking up the fight.

"Well we have got to prepare lunch, so would some of you like to help me?" asked MollyI

At that, both MollyII and Vic went to help MollyI with Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny. While rest of them stayed outside, James, Louis, FredII, FredI, and George started talking about pranks as the ones that had been found were destroyed by Vic.

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were discussing their parents.

Dom, Roxy, and Lucy were back on their topic of clothes but this time Lily joined them.

Remus, Arthur, and Bill were discussing how to handle the situation of time travelers.

"Nice story," said FredI catching Teddy off guard while he was looking out the window.

"I beg your pardon," said Teddy clearly confused.

"The story about my future considering I'm dead," said FredI while Teddy went pale.

"What?" asked Teddy hoping he had heard wrong.

"You know what I'm talking about, how is he?" asked FredI now looking at George with sadness while realized there was no point hiding it from FredI.

"He is happy but he misses you a lot and knows all you would want is for him to be happy," said Teddy

"That's all I wanted to hear," said FredI and went back to join pranking as if he had no idea about his death.

Teddy hadn't realized that he wasn't the only one who had learned of his death, thankfully the rest of the day had passed away without much of a shock. The time travelers had got out the tent for the night stay as no one leaving burrow until it was something important.

When Teddy had said Vic about how Fred knew about his death and his suspicion that his parents knew, her only reply was they couldn't help it now and their only hope was someone from the future would come and save them. And hopefully soon…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Prank gone wrong!

While everyone in the burrow was sleeping peacefully James, Louis and FredII were planning to prank to prank the pranksters but what they weren't aware of was FredI and George were also planning something and they were at a disadvantage as none of them were of age and they had to make do with what they had left after Dom and Vic took most of their products.

Next morning was quite eventful considering James and FredII decided to prank Fred and George but unfortunately something went wrong and instead of Fred and George it was Harry and Ginny that became the target of their prank. And fortunately or unfortunately George and Fred's prank also decided to go haywire and now the burrow consisted of chickens flying all around the place and everybody who was awake was trying to catch them.

When Teddy and Victoire walked out of tent they saw two kids who looked roughly five-year-old sleep under a tree in the garden and when they saw them clearly they were hit by a déjà vu. The kids were Harry and Ginny. While Teddy managed to control his temper Victoire didn't even try to conceal the anger a bit as she marched down to the room in which James, Fred, and Louis were pretending to be asleep.

"WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING WERE ARE STUCK IN PAST BECAUSE OF YOU AND WITHOUT ANY HOPE OF RETURNING TO OUR TIME AND NOW YOU GO AND TURN HARRY AND GINNY INTO FIVE YEARS OLD AGAIN..." yelled Victoire

"What do you mean mum and dad turned kids it was meant for uncle Fred and George," said James cutting of Victoire and if possible she was glaring at the harder than before.

"Alright enough," said Teddy intervening before they started dueling, "now James we know that last time potion wasn't developed but please tell it is now"

"It is, the effect will be off in 6 hours after consuming the potion," said Louis

"Teddy... thank Merlin... you are awake... we need your help..." said Ron as he came into the tent panting as if he had run a lot before coming there.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will be fine in a while don't worry uncle Ron it's not the first time it happened," said FredII

"What happened to Harry and Ginny?" asked Ron looking confused.

"Nothing that isn't irreversible, now what did you want me to help you with?" asked Teddy

"Fred and George were trying out some new prank and now the whole house is a mess, as everyone was trying to get things in order they ended up creating more mess. Now what happened to Harry and Ginny?" asked Ron after explaining everything.

"James explain everything to Ron and Fred and Louis please get Harry and Ginny inside before they start freaking out and Vic come with me lets do son damage control," said Teddy as everyone did as said not wanting to anger teddy.

After half an hour the burrow was finally back to its normal conditions, well as normal as the burrow could be and Teddy had explained everyone about Harry and Ginny as Louis brought them in as they were still asleep. Everyone from the past was watching Harry and Ginny as if they were aliens who would blow up any minute.

"How are you all so relaxed? they might be stuck that way if not treated soon" asked Hermione looking horrified.

"Hermione it's a product made by me and Fred do you really think we would make something that would do permanent damage," asked George raising his eyebrows at Hermione who looked speechless.

"Don't worry aunt Hermione the potion will be off in few hours and we are relaxed because it isn't the first time this is happening," said Albus looking at James as if they were sharing an inside joke and if possible Hermione's face became even more horrified at the thought.

"What do you mean it isn't the first time?" asked Remus who was looking a bit worried at Harry and Ginny and he wasn't the only one everyone from the past were worried due to the circumstances.

"It is a long story maybe some other time uncle Remus," said James far too quickly.

"Why James as far as I remember it is one of your favorite stories?" asked Roxanne looking innocently at James while everyone from the future except Albus and Lily looked as if they were hard not to bust out laughing.

"Ted please a little help," pleaded Albus

"Help with what al?" asked Teddy as if he were trying hard not to laugh.

"Just a minute is this the story of last summer isn't it," asked Scorpius amusement clear in his eyes.

"Alright enough of this suspense will someone tell us what happened?" asked Bill

"I will," said Hugo

"NO" yelled James, Albus, and Lily together.

"Fine I will then," said Lucy

Even tough potter kids looked hesitant they nodded.

"It was a week after the summer vacation had started but James and Albus had a fight at end of the year and had not cooled down to even be in the same room and back then potion was still a prototype and given that Albus was at the shop that that day he found it and mixed in the James drink and unfortunately Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny drank it and the result was same except the fact that we didn't know how to change them back" told Lucy and paused for dramatic effect but before she could continue Louis intervened.

"And then the actual fun starts" started Louis "First they didn't even observe till two hours that their parents were missing..."

"How could you not know your parents were missing?" asked Mrs. Weasley incredulously

"Well we are kids and our parents are busy people we thought they might have gone to uncle Ron's place or for some important work," said James

"Anyway when they observed we first went to uncle Ron's place and then the whole panic started the whole family got to know about in an hour just to find five years old Harry and Ginny under the study table of uncle Harry's study" continued Dominique.

"What in the world were they doing under the study table?" asked Tonks

"That remains a mystery," said Teddy

"The moment we realized WWW were involved we started looking for uncle George... and Fred" continued Vic and thank Merlin she added Fred's name "Finally dad found them in their shop looking for something that and when dad asked them what happened they said they didn't know how to change them back"

"How long did it take to change them back?" asked Remus and he looked afraid to even get an answer.

"Two weeks," said Lily

"Two weeks worth of punishment if you ask me," said Albus

"Might I remind you whose fault was that," said MollyII glaring at Albus

"I know it was our fault and we paid for it now let it be," said James defending Albus.

"Please tell us they will be back to normal before two weeks," said Tonks

"They getting to normal is not a problem the way they are gonna behave is the problem," said Rose

"I agree, we would need everyone's help here if we are gonna make sure they don't freak out," said Teddy

"What do you mean?" asked Remus looking confused.

"They will have the memory of a 5-year-old" answered Scorpius

"I still don't see the problem," said Ron

"Its simple dad at the age of uncle Harry didn't even know magic existed and aunt Ginny was the biggest fan of the-boy-who-lived they wouldn't remember what happened after the age of five till they are changed back to their normal age," said Rose

"What did you in the two weeks last time they were turned?" asked Mr. Weasley

"That time we didn't have any choice but explaining to them everything," said Teddy choosing his words carefully.

"What are you planning to tell them this time?" asked Hermione being inquisitive as always.

"I was the one who explained everything to Harry and Ginny and there is good possibility that their reactions will be same and telling them truth for just a while seems like a bad idea to me," said Teddy

"Alright we can pretend to be muggles in front of Harry but Ginny won't she recognize her family at least?" asked Remus

"We filter what we are gonna tell her" said Teddy "I have a perfect idea, we can tell her harry is a muggle who has the same name as Harry Potter and we have to make sure he doesn't know about magical world and his aunt and are not here cause they are getting their memories modified as they saw some wizard doing magic and now it's grandpa's responsibility to make sure he doesn't know about magical world"

"You are amazing at making stories aren't you?" mocked FredI, at this both Teddy and Victoire tensed knowing what he was hinting at while others were clueless.

"Quick thinking is needed in my line of work," replied Teddy

"And when it comes to her age we can say her truth Uncle Fred and George we pranking her that is why she turned into five years old," said Victoire saving Teddy

"Excuse me I guess you meant James and FredII," said George fake glaring at Victoire.

"Well you designed it, dad, did you not?" asked Roxanne innocently while George looked too stunned at Roxanne at her calling him dad to reply.

"Well given that we are not telling aunt Ginny who we are it will be best to not tell her who we are either so it will be best if we don't tell her it was us who pranked," said Louis

"Yeah we have seen her angry too many times that we are even scared of her five-year-old version" muttered James so that only Louis and Fred would hear, but what he wasn't aware that Remus could hear him perfectly clear thanks to him being a werewolf.

Before they could say anything else they heard a small voice "Where am I?"

A/N: I know it's been more than a year and honestly I thought about abandoning this story many times but I couldn't so here I am... Hope you enjoy and I will try to update as soon as possible and this time I mean it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dealing with consequences

 **A/N: Once I start mentioning future Harry and past Harry the future one will be in italics and also any other future characters.**

 _Recap:_

 _Before they could say anything else they heard a small voice "Where am I?"_

"Hello Harry," said Remus politely moving to sit near Harry.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Harry in the most adorable voice.

"I'm a friend of your dad's I'm sorry I couldn't get you earlier due to some circumstances but now you are safe, even though we need to get your custody from your aunt and uncle and I don't think that would be a problem... If you want to go back it's completely fine but maybe you could stay here for a while an figure out if you want to go back"

Teddy looked at his father in awe it was one thing to hear from everyone how amazing his father was and how much they were alike and completely another to witness it first hand. Fortunately or unfortunately his parents were also very observant thus caught on to his behavior around them even though they didn't say anything.

"Well that definitely clears up where you get your talent from Ted," mocked Fred

"What talent?" asked Ron not catching on to the tension in the room which most of them recognized.

"Nothing special just the spot on thinking uncle Ron," said James

"Mum what is going on?" asked a small voice beside Harry.

"Bill why don't you take Ginny outside and explain her everything" suggested teddy before someone would say something and spoil everything.

"Come on Gin we are going for a fly," said Bill cheerfully

As Ginny never got to fly she left happily with Bill just when everyone thought their biggest problem has been solved they were proved wrong.

"What are they flying?" asked Harry

"Airplanes... ya airplanes," said Albus quickly

"Who are you?" asked Harry as he saw the boy he felt like he was looking in the mirror.

"I'm Albus..." said Albus trailing off unsure of what to say next.

"Black" intervened Lily saving Albus "he is my brother Albus black, I'm Lily black and this is my elder brother James Black," she said pointing at James in the end.

"Ok. Can I play with an airplane?" asked Harry and no one had replied for it as they knew of Harry's childhood so they turned to Teddy for help.

"Sure but how about you go and freshen up and we could play after that," said Teddy and signaled Remus to take Harry and thankfully he understood.

The actual problem started when Harry actually came out to fly an airplane which teddy had successfully transformed and even explained everyone how to act twice even then there were so many slips just during the first hour that they decided to actually have brunch instead of breakfast as they had forgotten about it due the whole mess created.

The way everyone was trying to delay the time would have been pretty comical if the situation wasn't this serious. They took a whole hour to finish the breakfast in hopes that the kids wouldn't ask any questions but unfortunately the luck wasn't on their side.

"Do I have to go back to my aunt and uncle?" asked Harry and before they could do some damage control it was Ginny who spoke.

"Why will you go back to your aunt's place? Where are your parents?" asked Ginny the silence that covered burrow was so surprising but there was something even more surprising the voice which spoke in a cold tone.

"They are dead"

Teddy was the first one to break out of shock and as soon as he got up and hugged future _Harry._

"OMG, you found us, thank Merlin... " Teddy shut up once he realized that even though _Harry_ had returned the hug he was quite stiff.

"Harry..." said _Hermione_ coming in "oh... hello everyone, everyone's safe right Ted?"

"Yeah everyone one is fine," said Teddy looking at _Harry_ who in turn was busy looking at Remus, Tonks, and Fred.

"I'm sorry if we are imposing Molly given that we already know how much of a difficult time it was for you all," said _Harry_ breaking out of his stupor.

"What are you talking about Harry? You are family and what could be better at a time like this knowing that my whole family is safe and happy" replied Mrs. Weasley at that a look of hurt passed through _Harry's_ eye's which he luckily concealed before anyone saw it.

"Of course," said _Harry_

And with a wave of wand _Harry_ turned Harry and Ginny back to normal.

"Wasn't getting everyone back in time enough for you guys that you decided to go around pranking?" asked _Harry_ dryly.

"It wasn't meant for you it was for uncle Fred and George," said Louis

"What do you mean it was for us?" asked George narrowing his eyes.

"Well we wanted to show that we were a lot better pranksters than you guys," said James

"And pranking you parents was the best idea you guys got, seriously," said Fred

"It was a mistake," said FredII trying to defend them.

"How are we getting back mom?" asked Rose before the argument could go on any further.

"By using the same spell you used to come here but the only performed once 12hrs, so we have to wait for another 12hrs, I hope it's fine Arthur and Molly?" asked _Hermione_ again.

"Of course, like Molly said you are family," said Mr. Weasley

"Dad why isn't mom and uncle Ron with you?" asked Lily

"Because they don't know anything about what happened yet" replied _Harry_

"WHAT, WHY DON'T WE KNOW?" asked both Ron and Ginny together.

"And I thought we escaped her anger" muttered _Harry_ and only Teddy and _Hermione_ heard.

"Ginny you just left last night to cover a match in Germany and Ron is the reason we found out they were missing... we had to go to work but being the amazing friend you are you said you will handle it and left immediately, so that is why you two don't know" informed _Harry_

"So mom doesn't know?" asked James a bit hesitant at this _Harry_ finally grinned.

"Don't worry kids we won't tell you anything but when you get back be prepared to face Ginny, Angelina, and Fleur," said _Harry_ while everyone laughed James, FredII, and Louis got really pale.

"Am I that scary Harry?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Of course not Ginny" reassured _Harry_

"Harry... Harry can you hear me" said a voice which sounded much like the twins but they didn't say a word surprisingly.

A/N: I know this is a short chap but I thought something is better than nothing... So can anyone guess who's voice is it?


End file.
